Marauders' Tale
by Veggie's Onna
Summary: My little tale of the Marauders and the romances they had at school. LilyJames but it will be told through everyone else's point of view.
1. The Beginning of the End

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Harry Potter characters. However, any new characters are mine.

A/N: This is a story about our favorite Marauders. It is a Lily/James story but it doesn't follow that couple like other stories do. You'll see in later chappies what I mean.

_**Chapter One: The Beginning of the End**_

It was sunny the day that school began again. To many students it seemed like fate was laughing at them. Others, however, were looking forward to the upcoming school year. Three in particular were already planning out the mischief that they were going to be causing their last year of school.

"We should definitely scout out the bars in Hogsmeade."

"I don't know about that Sirius; it could be too dangerous to do."

"Oh would you stop being a little scaredy-cat, Remus! Everything's too dangerous to you," Sirius replied.

"Would you two knock it off? I swear you two argue like an old married couple; you sound like my parents right before they sneak off to their room," the third young man stated as he shivered at the thought of his parents.

"Fine, Mr. Know-it-all, what do you suppose we do this year?" Sirius asked his best mate as he moved away from Remus.

"I don't know, how about we find dates for the Halloween ball? That's something we haven't done yet," he replied after a few minutes of thought.

"Hmmm, that sounds interesting and potentially dangerous…I'm in!" Sirius answered.

"Alright then, who's going after whom? We don't want to overlap each other," Remus stated in his 'I'm a smarty pants tone.'

"Well, we all know who James is going after, don't we?" Sirius joked, playfully nudging James in the ribs.

"This coming from Mr. I'm-in-love-with-my-best-mates'-sister," James retorted while Remus sat back and opened Hogwarts: a History, laughing to himself about how crazy his friends were. James and Sirius continued their argument until they arrived at school; they headed to the Great Hall for their last supper before the terror known as class began. Sirius and James stuffed their faces until they could stuff no more, while Remus ate his fill and then sat back and relaxed, occasionally chatting with the other Gryffindors that were sitting around him.

"Hey, Remus!" a girl with short black hair and hazel eyes said as she took a seat next to Remus and across from Sirius, who just happened to sit up straight as soon as he noticed she was there.

"Well, hello there, Jasmine. How have you been?" Remus replied.

"Oh, I've just been hanging around. I was just about to head up to the common room, but I don't want to go alone. I noticed that you were finished and thought I'd ask you," Jasmine answered as she looked at James and Sirius, who had odd expressions on their faces.

"Actually, Remus was just telling us how he has something that he has to do, but I'll go with you. That is, if you want me to," answered Sirius before Remus could answer sending a glare that said 'don't even think about it' to him.

"Sure, why not? Let's go," Jasmine replied with a smile and a blush as Sirius got up and escorted her out of the Great Hall.

A/N: OK, I'm stopping here for the moment. Just thought that I would give you a little taste of this story. If you like it, please review. It makes me write and update sooner.


	2. Discussions and Plans

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

A/N: Thank you to all who have reviewed. I'm sorry that I couldn't update sooner; I haven't been able to connect to the internet to upload this chapter.

_**Chapter Two: Discussions and Plans**_

After the two had left, James looked at Lupin as Lupin looked at him.

"Well, I guess we actually know who Sirius is going after," Lupin replied to his friend's look of shock and horror.

Snapping out of his daydream, James answered, "I guess I don't have a choice in who my **little** sister dates, but if he does anything inappropriate with her, I'll hex the living shit out of him!"

Lupin burst out laughing after his friend's little tirade, "I think you'll have to wait until Jazz gets done with him first."

**Meanwhile**

Sirius and Jasmine walked down the halls on their way to the Gryffindor tower.

"So," Sirius started, but stopped nervously.

"So," Jasmine replied.

Gathering up his courage he decided now or never, "There's a trip to Hogsmeade coming up; I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go with me?"

Sirius suddenly found the floor the most intriguing thing in the world. Jasmine had a blank look on her face, just letting all of what Sirius just said run through her mind. Then, she smiled and replied…

**Back in the Great Hall**

"Hey Moony! Who are you going to go after?"

"I haven't figured that out yet. I mean there's no one that I'm really interested in."

"That's BULL. I know you like that Laura girl. You know, the one in Ravenclaw? You should ask her out."

"What about you? When are you gonna ask Lils out? Huh?" Lupin asked as his face began to turn a light pink color, quickly switching the conversation to his friend's love life.

"Uhhhh…..It's complicated. I'm bidding my time until it's time for my plan," James replied stuttering so bad that anyone could have figured out that he was lying.

"Sure….hey, it's getting late; let's head up to bed."

"All right."

**End chapter 2**

So, what do you think? Too short? Too bleh? The only way I know is if you hit that little button down there.

Hey Bardlover, this chappie is for you!


	3. Dates and Visits

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

A/N: Thank you to all who have reviewed. I'm sorry that I couldn't update sooner. I've been busy and lazy. I'm gonna try to make this chapter longer but I'm not promising anything.

**_Chapter Three: Dates and Visits_**

By the time Lupin and James arrived at the common room, it was midnight and they were the only people in the room except for a couple sitting in the shaded corner of the room. Upon closer inspection, they discovered that it was none other than Sirius and Jasmine. They were sharing a loveseat and enjoying a nice conversation when James walked over to them.

"Hey, you two! What are you up to?" he asked.

"Well, **big brother**, we were having a nice conversation until you decided that you were gonna come over here and bother us. Well, it's getting late. I'll see you this weekend Sirius!" Jasmine replied, winking to Sirius as she got up and headed up to her room.

"This weekend? What are you guys doing this weekend?" James asked as his older brother instincts kicked in.

"For your information, we're going to Hogsmeade this weekend. Don't start with me, James. I don't want to hear anything about how you'll hex me if I hurt her. I don't think that I could. Besides, you need to lighten up and let your sister live her life. You should be more worried about getting Lily to go out with you," Sirius rudely replied to his best mate.

Lupin was standing back watching his two friends quarrel back and forth about Jasmine. Of course he knew better that to say anything because he didn't want them to turn on him and ask him about his love life, or the lack there of. So, he decided that he was going to go to bed before his friends realized he was still there. Meanwhile, James and Sirius were deciding that they were going to agree to disagree on the matter of James' sister; they decided that bed was the best choice for now, especially considering that it was almost one in the morning and they had classes bright and early tomorrow morning.

**The Next Morning**

The Marauders made their way to the Great Hall to get some breakfast before the hell known as class began.

"Man, I'm sooooo tired," Sirius said.

"Me too. I think that I think I might actually fall asleep in History of Magic," James replied.

"Well maybe if you two didn't stay up until one in the morning, maybe you would have more energy. Just think, we have N.E.W.T.s to worry about this year. I think we'll be dealing with having less energy than we do right now. Oh well, it's almost time for my first class. I'll see you in Potions!" Lupin lectured as he left to go to his Ancient Runes class.

"Hmmm…you know, I've never known Moony to like Ancient Runes," Sirius stated.

"You know, you're right! I think he only goes for that Ravenclaw girl…what's her name…Laura!" James replied.

"That's bound to be the reason. Even though Moony does hide it very well, he's as transparent as Professor Binns," he stated laughing at his own humor getting a look from James that said 'stop now before I hurt you.'

"Come on Padfoot, let's get to class before McGonagall gets cranky. We don't want to start out the year with her on our cases like we did last year."

"Oh, alright."

With that, they got up and headed to their first class of the day, Transfiguration.

**End Chapter Three**

This chapter is dedicated to Flying Fawkes815 for the wonderful reviews that you have left.

A/N: Ok, I made this one longer. I know that it's probably not enough but I'm tired and can't write anymore. Besides, I got this one out in record time. Yay me! Anyway, you guys know the drill: push the button, tell me what you think, and I'll do my best to pop out the next one. If any of you have any ideas, I'm open for them, so write/flame/rant all you want. Don't get mad if I haven't dedicated a chapter to you yet, I'm getting around to it. If you review and give me any ideas or if I like your review a lot, I might dedicate one to you. So push that little button.

P.S. Stop asking me about Lily. She'll pop in later. Just deal with it. It's only chapter 3 for goodness sake!


	4. Hogsmeade

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

A/N: Thank you to all who have reviewed. I'm sorry that I couldn't update sooner. I've been busy and lazy. I'm gonna try to make this chapter longer but I'm not promising anything.

**Chapter Four: Hogsmeade**

The rest of the week flew by without anything too interesting happening and before the students new it the time for the visit to Hogsmeade arrived. Once they had arrived the students all went their separate ways with a few of them breaking off into smaller groups and couples. One of these couples happened to be Sirius Black and Jasmine Potter. They walked through Hogsmeade idly chatting while they were being spied upon by a very overprotective brother.

"So, how much you wanna bet that James is following us around making sure that I don't do anything inappropriate with you?" Sirius asked the girl walking next to him through the busy streets.

"A million galleons. When is he ever going to realize that I don't need him to protect me anymore? I can take care of myself," Jasmine replied.

"So, you wanna mess with him?" Sirius casually asks as he puts his arm around Jasmine's shoulders.

"What'd you have in mind?"

88888888888888888

'I wonder what they're talking about. So far Sirius has been a perfect gentleman. I don't like it. He's never been this nice for this long before,' James thought as he followed behind the couple through the streets of Hogsmeade.

Then as he continued to follow, he saw Sirius place his arm around Jasmine.

'How dare he touch my **little** sister? I'm gonna hex him into next Thursday,' he thought as he moved up behind them and spoke, "Hey guys! How's it going?"

Sirius looked at James with a mischievous glint in his eyes that went unnoticed by the other boy. Jasmine looked at her twin brother a simply said, "Well, it was going well until you barged in on our conversation. Why don't you go hunt down Lily, like you usually do when we get to go to Hogsmeade?"

"What? Can't a guy hang out with his sister?" replied James.

"Not when she's on a date," Jasmine all but growled at James as she started walking away as quickly as she could with Sirius hot on her trail. James just stood there and watched as his sister and best friend ran away from him. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a few strands of red hair turn a corner, but he was too busy 'protecting' his sister to really care.

During his few minutes of thinking he noticed that he hadn't seen Remus today. He wondered what had happened to his other friend. James decided that it was time to turn his attentions to finding Remus and that he would give Jazz and Sirius some private time. Although, that didn't mean that he was done following them. He was just taking a small break.

88888888888888888888888

"Hey, Jazz! Slow down," Sirius yelled at the girl that was currently running from him. Jazz slowed down and stopped noticing that she was in a small forest. When Sirius finally caught up to her he asked, "You alright?"

"What do you think Sirius? My brother keeps interrupting everything that I try to do in my life. All I want is to be able to live my own life without him always interrupting."

"So, what do you want to do now?"

"I don't know. It's kind of nice here. It's quiet and peaceful. Not like the streets."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. So let's just sit down and chat a little." Sirius said as he sat down on a tree stump and motioned for Jasmine to sit on the stump next to him. Jasmine sat down and they began to chat about everything and nothing.

88888888888888888888888

James' search was actually pretty short due to the fact that as soon as he walked into Honeydukes he saw Remus and a short brunette girl talking in one of the corners as they looked at the different sweets that were for sale. All of a sudden the girl tripped and was luckily caught by Remus before she took out the entire candy display that she was falling toward. James then recognized the girl as the Ravenclaw Laura. He thought that it would be best if he left them alone, since he had accomplished his goal.

Now it was time to go back to his original goal, which was to make sure that Sirius didn't do anything with Jasmine. James looked all over Hogsmeade looking for the pair until he decided that he should throw in the towel and call it a day. He walked back to the school and went into the Gryffindor common room and up to the boys' dorm room. What he saw when he walked in the room surprised the hell out of him. So much so that he almost fainted. There on Sirius' bed was Sirius and Jasmine…..

88888888888888888888888888888

A/N: Ok that's chapter four for you guys. I hope you like it. Now, you guys can't complain because Lily is in this chapter. If you don't know where, too bad. Anyway, you guys know the drill. Push the button and type some words telling me what you thought about this chapter.

Dedication: This chappy is dedicated to jwoods471.


End file.
